creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Anyoumus
_________________________________________________________________________________________________ Hello have you heard of Jeff The Killer? Well this is a little bit like that Mike had just move in to a new neighborhood He was nervous cause he had just moved from New Mexico When he was going to school he ran in to some bullies They bullies had just ask for money like any other bully When MIke refused to give money the Jake , Patrick , and Randy Patrick had just pulled a knife execpt for the other biys Mike had punch patrick in the stomach that he fell straight to the ground Jake and Randy had guns So mike was on his on own When mike had just kick Jake that he fell with patrick on the ground When randy try punching Mike , Mike had just elbowed him in the stomach that he starting throwing up A girl names Janet had just asked what happend mike said a dog had just a attacked As mike was running to school he looked back and saw three man help Jake Patrick and Randy up As mike got to school had said nothing abouth the fight When mike got home his mom had asked how his day was In a quite little voice mike said very fine and ran up stairs The next cops had come to Mikes house said that he had fist fight and kicked three boys His mom Janie had called him down until his brother came down and said it was his fualt When he had bruises and marks that looked like he was in a grip while fighting those boys Mike had tears going down his neck and face After a week mike got invited to a neighbors party When they got there Mike saw little kids playing with fake guns in costumes Then mike started to play and started enjoying it He just got this burning scence to kill When Patrick and Jake hopped over the fence Mike had taken of his cap then jake started kicking mike jake said you are going TO PAY!!!! Mike got up and punched Jake in the chest that he stopped breathing Then patrick had kicking mike and punching him in the stomach Mike got up and broke patricks arm and twisted that it got red then he firmly kicked him in the stomach blood was dripping and then he died After a week after in incendent Mike got a knife and cut his face into a jack-o-lantern shape his had just got out of jail That night Mike a found a knife and sluagterd his whole family and said a simple little phrase shhhhh..... Just light me up Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Anyoumus page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 01:33, June 20, 2013 (UTC)